


Birthday Morning with Zen

by fumitxl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumitxl/pseuds/fumitxl
Summary: Just a short Zen X Reader drabble, taking place a year after Zen's route and it's MC's birthday!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift to a dear friend of mine. Originally posted this on Tumblr, but decided to bring it here too!

Zen entered the room slowly and quietly. In one hand, he balanced a tray of the best breakfast he could muster up; stacks of pancakes, toast with jam, and of course, two steaming cups of tea. The other hand, he used to closed the door behind him, careful not to let it creak. It was a special day and he didn’t want to wake up his sleeping beauty.

Upon seeing her form under the covers, a smile crept onto his face, as naturally as it always did whenever he was near her. He couldn’t help it. Something about her just swept his heart into a waltz. It made him feel so alive, and almost embarrassingly giddy, like he was a teenager experiencing love again for the first time.

As he set the tray of food down on their bedside, he watched amusedly as her nose twitched. Did she smell the food? He held back a chuckle, kneeling to the floor so he was eye level with her. He studied her calm, sleeping expression, the smile still fixed on his face, although his eyes eventually wandered down more forbidden regions; to her neck, her collarbone…

He looked away despite himself, a blush already beginning to form on his cheeks. You’d think being together for a year would mean he’d gotten used to this by now. He shook his head. Seriously… how could it have already been a year?

It seemed like just yesterday when a stranger appeared in their chatroom. He had shamelessly flirted with her… I mean, who wouldn’t? But then again, who knew that she would become this important to him? Throughout his entire life, he’d never held someone this close to his heart before. Not until he met her.

She was warm, and kind, and so fun to talk to. She crept into his heart so easily, he found himself revealing things he’d never told anyone else before. Dreams, concerns, that story about his family… and she understood him. Up until that point, he didn’t think anyone was truly capable of that. She managed to prove him wrong… and more.

He knelt beside the bed, his tall frame leaning across it so that he was inches away from her sleeping form. “Princess, it’s time to wake up.” he whispered, poking her cheek gently.

Instead of waking up, she snuggled further into his pillow. Zen instantly felt his heart clench. Damn it, why did she have to be so cute?! His eyes shifted upwards for a moment, quickly apologising to God for the sin he was about to commit.

He leaned in and pecked her forehead, causing her to squirm a little in her sleep. He continued peppering kisses all over her cheeks, her nose, the curve of her jaw… skirting around her lips teasingly, even though he wasn’t sure if she could even feel it.

Suddenly, he felt a warmth on his lips. Her smaller hands cupped his face tenderly, spreading a warmth throughout his entire body. “You were awake…” he breathed.

“Who wouldn’t be, after that?” she laughed.

Her eyes were still half-lidded and her voice tinged with sleep. He felt himself melt under her touch. Unable to control himself, he pounced on her, enveloping her into a tight hug. “Aahhh, honey, why do you have to be so beautiful?” he said giddily.

“You’re the beautiful one, Zen.” Even though he couldn’t see her face right now, he could feel her smiling.

He moved back slightly so he could see her face. Using his free hand, he brushed away the dark locks hiding her eyes. She really was gorgeous. Not in the way that models were good looking or actors were charming, but in that her kindness and positivity seemed to shine out of her skin.

How did that quote go again? “If you have good thoughts it will shine out of your face like sunbeams and you will always look lovely.”

“What was that?” she asked, startling him out of his introspection.

“Nothing, babe. Just admiring how lovely you are.” he said softly, fingers continuing to caress the side of her face.

“You spoil me too much,” she blushed, head tilting towards the bedside table, “and what is this?” She propped herself up using her elbows, surveying the bounty of food he’d brought into the room. At the same time, the blanket slipped off her shoulder revealing a pale strip of skin.

Zen gulped. She sure knew how to test his self-control.

Instinctively, his fingers reached out to brush her still cool skin. At contact, she yelped suddenly, causing him to jump too. “Zen! Look what you’ve done!” she accused, scooting away from the side of the bed and closer to his chest.

He sat up then, starting to laugh when he saw what had happened. A slice of toast was flipped over, jam side face down on their formerly pristine bed sheets. “Well, there goes our bed.” he commented.

“I can’t believe we have to spend my birthday doing laundry.” she groaned, turning away from the disaster zone to face him.

“Oh, so you remembered?” Zen teased, twirling her hair in his fingers.

“What kind of person wouldn’t remember their own birthday?” she retorted, smiling now.

I don’t know about that… I could think of a lot of ways to make you forget things.” he said. This time, in a low voice that he usually reserved for one and only one purpose. He looked on, satisfied, as she gulped visibly, pulling the blankets closer to her chest.

“The bed is already dirty. You know, at this point we might as well…” he purposefully trailed off. This time, tilting her head up slightly so that he could connect their lips.

As he drew a quiet moan out of her, Zen smiled to himself. This is a feeling he would never get tired of. Suddenly, he flipped her over onto her back, giving her full view to him taking off his shirt. Her face grew progressively red, making him feel even more excited.

He hoped she didn’t mind staying in for her birthday.


End file.
